Various products are generically defined as gypsum-fiber plates or plasterboard (GF-plates), depending on the process by which they have been produced. What they have in common is only the fact that the reinforcement is done by fibers embedded in the gypsum, while in the gypsum-cardboard plates (GK-plates) or plasterboard a cardboard on the surface is the reinforcement element.
The processes for producing fiber-reinforced plaster plates can be categorized as follows: